This invention relates in general to a back support for a person, and in particular to a back support substantially retained by suction, with or without a tacky surface characteristic, in spinal-column alignment on the skin of the back of a person without straps or additional retention devices.
Back pain and related discomforts such as leg and hip pain are prevalent among many individuals as they engage in routine daily activities such as sitting for a period of time, walking, lifting objects, and the like, or as they perform non-routine tasks such as participating in new sports activities that exert unusual demands on their backs. One apparent cause for back and related discomfort appears to be a malfunction of the vertebrae in the lumbar region of the spinal column. These lumbar vertebrae are situated in the area commonly referred to as the "small of the back," an area at and below the waist of an individual. In particular, the lumbar vertebrae become misaligned and create a pressure on the nerves leading from the spinal cord in the lumbar region. This pressure, as well as strain on nearby muscles, can cause back pain, leg pain, hip pain, and the like.
Numerous procedures and devices have been introduced over the years to reduce or eliminate these discomforts. Physicians have performed surgery, while chiropractors and therapists have performed manipulations to correct the affliction. Various belts, corsets, etc., which generally require accompanying straps or other retainer means, have been made available in respective attempts to solve and correct the distress. Swanson, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,982, shows an apparent convex-surface pad for assumed placement against the spinal column. A flat side opposite the convex surface apparently has retainer means for retention of the pad on clothing covering the pad. Another device that preceded the present invention was a laminated, two-piece back support wherein the surface designated to be against the skin in alignment with the spinal column behaved as an aggressive adhesive and had no defined concavity to give it suctorial characteristics. The device faltered in long-term practical usefulness in that its aggressive adhesiveness could tear skin, its lamination could fail and its two pieces would separate to thereby eliminate support action, and its material could decompose and become a health hazard.
In view of the pronounced scope of back and related pain experienced by many people, it is apparent that a need is present for a back support that is effective in alleviating this pain and is easy and convenient to use. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a back support having a suctorial characteristic created by a defined concavity which results in suction-clinging to the skin of a user without straps, belts, or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a back support wherein a protuberance extending into the defined concavity of the support can be positioned in substantial alignment with the spinal column of the user to thereby function in maintaining alignment of the vertebrae affected by such alignment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a back support constructed of one-piece flexible material.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description of the invention which now follows.